conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Indochinese National Forces
The Indochinese National Forces (INF) is the national army of the Indochinese Democratic Republic. The National Forces are land troops mainly, though there are small air force and navy divisions too. The most notable intervention by the National Forces was when several provinces rebelled against the central government in 1994. The INF falls under the command of supreme commander and Indochinese president Nguyễn Văn Đỗ. The military of the Indochinese Democratic Republic is in effect a military police force to control the inland population. Since the creation of the Indochinese National Forces not a single serving unit has crossed the Indochinese borders. The biggest lack of the Indochinese National Forces is that they do not posses up-to-date advanced military equipment. Besides a fair amount of light artillery and tank divisions, the Indochinese army depends on deploying guerrilla warfare tactics and hit-and-run raids. Some international observers doubt whether Indochina can defend its urban centers against a foreign invasion at all. Organization The Supreme Commander of the National Forces is the President of Indochina, though this position is nominal and real power is assumed by the Central Military Commission of the ruling Unity Party of Indochina. The secretary of Central Military Commission is the de facto Commander and now is Phú Chúp Trọng. The Minister of National Defense oversees operations of the Ministry of Defence, and the INF. He also oversees such agencies as the General Staff and the General Logistics Department. During peacetime, the standing forces are minimized in number, and kept combat-ready by regular physical and weapons training, and stock maintenance. During peaceful periods, the INF has actively been involved in Indochina's workforce to develop the economy of the country, to coordinate national defense and the economy. The INF has regularly sent troops to aid with natural disasters such as flooding, landslides etc. The INF is also involved in such areas as industry, agriculture, forestry, fishery and telecommunications. The INF has numerous small firms which have become quite profitable in recent years. However, recent decrees have effectively prohibited the commercialisation of the military. Branches The VPA is a "triple armed force" composed of the Main Force (Chủ Lực), the Local Force (Lực Lượng Địa Phương) and the Civil Defense Force (Dân Quân-Tự Vệ). As with most countries' armed forces, the INF consists of standing, or regular, forces as well as reserve forces. * Main Force Infantry (CLBB): the in-service regular ground troops, main force within the INF. * Main Force Air Units (CLKK): a limited amount of in-service air units, mainly helicopters. * Main Force Naval Units (CLDV): a limited amount of in-service naval units, mainly hovercrafts. * Local Force (LLDP): local networks of in-service and reserve troops for defense and surveillance. * Civil Defense Force (DQTV): regional units of mainly reserve troops, comparable to militants. * Special Forces (LLDB): elite units trained to hit the enemy hard, used for guerilla warfare. * Military Police (CSQS): politicized and heavily armed police force for maintaining domestic order. * Intelligence Service (BDT): called Bộ Tra for short, the Indochinese intelligence service. The main force of the INF consists of combat ready troops, as well as support units such as educational institutions for logistics, officer training, and technical training. The Vietnamese ground forces are attributed with an estimated 712,000 personnel. Formations include twelve military regions, 21 corps headquarters, 24 armoured brigades, six mechanised infantry divisions, and 87 infantry divisions whose strengths range from 5,000 to 12,500. Smaller formations include 17 independent infantry regiments, two airborne brigades, various land combat battalions, urban combat battalions and water-based combat battalions, more than 14 brigades of field artillery, eight divisions and more than 20 independent brigades of engineers, and 16 economic construction divisions. Perhaps Most notable is the existence of special task force units with unique high-level guerrila offensive combat tactics. Local forces are an entity of the INF that, together with the militia and "self-defense forces," act on the local level in protection of people and local authorities. While the local forces are regular INF forces, the militia consists of rural civilians, and the self-defense forces consist of civilians who live in urban areas and/or work in large groups, such as at construction sites or farms. The current number stands at 4 million part-time soldiers. Indochinese_National_Army_01.jpg| Troops in training Indochinese_National_Army_02.jpg| Saluting the flag Indochinese_National_Army_03.jpg| Troops on patrol Indochinese_National_Army_04.jpg| Female troops parading Equipment and technology Indochina DR inherited most of its equipment from the Cold War era. The Indochinese have also produced their own equipment and repaired existing equipment. Estimates of the available equipment are as follows: * 3,000+ tanks: 990 T-55 (to be upgraded to T-55M3), 480 T-72, 220 T-62, 360 Type-59 and 665 light tanks * 3,600+ APC: details below, ex-Soviet, American (United Sates) and Israeli origin * 2,889 Artillery * 201 Helicopters Tanks * T-72M1 Main battle tank (480) * T-62 Main battle tank (220) * T-54/55 Main battle tank (990, upgrading to T-55 M3) * T-55M3 Main battle tank upgraded version of T-55 (990 planned) * Type-59 Main battle tank (360) * Type 63 Amphibious light tank (320) * Type 62 Light tank (180) * PT-76 Light tank (300) * PT-85 Light tank (45) * SU-100 Tank destroyer (132) - Mainly use for training * M48 Patton Main battle tank (40) - Phased out of service in the 1990s due to lack of spare parts, mainly use for training * M-41 Light tank (90) - Phased out of service in the 1990s due to lack of spare parts, mainly use for training IFV/APCs * BMP-1 Infantry fighting vehicle (600) * BMP-2 Infantry fighting vehicle (600) * BTR-50 Tracked armoured personnel carrier (750) * BTR-60 Wheeled armoured personnel carrier (450) * BTR-70 Wheeled armoured personnel carrier (150) * BRDM-1 Reconnaissance vehicle (120) * BRDM-2 Reconnaissance vehicle (480) * RAM-2000 Armored Mine Protected Vehicle (150) from Israel Aerospace Industries * M-113 armored personnel carrier (245) * V-150 wheeled armoured personnel carrier (125) * BTR-80 Wheeled armoured personnel carrier (15) - Mainly for civilian rescue operations Infantry weapons * TT-33 Pistols - Used by Militia Force * PM Pistols Standard issue service pistol. * APS Pistols Standard issue * Type-54 Pistols (Chinese copy of TT-33) - Used by Militia Force * AKM Assault rifles Standard issue * AK-74 Assault rifle - In limited service with the Naval Infantry * XM-177E2 Carbines - Used by Special Force and marine police * M16 Assault rifles - In storage due to lack of ammo * M16A1 Assault rifles - In storage due to lack of ammo * M14 Battle Rifle - In storage due to lack of ammo * SKS-45 Carbines - Militia force and military police * Type 56 Carbines - Militia force and military police * SVD Snipe rifles Standard issue * SVU Snipe rifles - Used by Special Force * AKS-74U Compact assault rifles - Used by Special Force * PP-19 Bizon Submachine guns - Used by Special Force * PM-63 Submachine guns - Used by Special Force * MP-5A4 Submachine guns - Used by Special Force * Uzi Submachine guns - Used by Special Force * MiniUzi Submachine guns - Used by Special Force * MicroUzi Submachine guns - Used by Special Force * RPD-44 Light machine guns Standard issue * RPK Light machine guns Standard issue * PKM General purpose machine guns Standard issue * DShK-38/DShKM Heavy machine guns Standard issue * NSV Heavy machine Guns Standard issue * M2HB Heavy machine guns - In storage due to lack of ammo * M-60 Machine guns - In storage due to lack of ammo * GP-25 Grenade launchers - Used by Special Force * AGS-17 Automatic grenade launchers Standard issue * M-79 Grenade launchers Standard issue - In storage due to lack of ammo * MGL Mk-1 Grenade launcher - Used by Special Force * Type 69 RPG Rocket propelled grenade system * RPG-7V Rocket propelled grenade system Standard issue * RPG-7D Rocket propelled grenade system - Used by Airborne Infantry * RPG-29 Rocket-propelled grenade system Artillery * B-10 82 mm Recoilless gun (700) * B-11 107 mm Recoilless gun (900) * SPG-9 73 mm Recoilless gun (900) * 2S1 122 mm Self-propelled artillery gun (260) * 2S3 152 mm Self-propelled artillery gun (240) * D-20 152 mm Howitzer gun (720) * D-30 122 mm Howitzer gun (900) * M-46 130 mm Towed field gun (480) * BM-13 16 tubes 140 mm Multiple rocket launchers (160) * BM-14 16 tubes 140 mm Multiple rocket launchers (372) * BM-21 40 tubes 122 mm Multiple-launch rocket system (732) * SS-1 Scud B/C/D Tactical ballistic missiles (2,000 missiles and 90 launchers) * ZSU-57-2 57 mm Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun (530) * ZSU-23-4 23 mm Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun (500) * 61-K] 37 mm Air defense gun (3,600) * ZU-23-2 23 mm Towed anti-aircraft gun (7,200) * S-60 57 mm towed anti-aircraft gun (4,800) * Type 65 37 mm Towed anti-aircraft gun (1,200) Missiles * Nudelman AT-2 Swatter Anti-tank missile * Kolomna AT-3 Sagger Anti-tank missile * Tula Machinery Design Bureau AT-5 Spandrel Anti-tank missile * KBM SA-7 Grail Surface-to-air missile system * SA-16 Surface-to-air missile system * KBM SA-18 Grouse Surface-to-air missile system * Lavochkin SA-2 Guideline Surface-to-air missile system * Isayev SA-3 Goa Surface-to-air missile system * NIIP/Vympel SA-6 Gainful Surface-to-air missile system * KB Tochmash SA-9 Gaskin Self-propelled surface-to-air missile * KB Tochmash SA-13 GopherSurface to air missile system * Almaz SA-20A Gargoyle Surface-to-air missile system Helicopters * Mil Mi-24A/D Hind Attack helicopters (36) * Mil Mi-6 Hook Heavy transport helicopter (15) * Mil Mi-8 Hip Transport helicopters (66) * Mil Mi-17 Hip-H Transport helicopters (69) * Bell UH-1H Huey Utility helicopter (15) Category:Indochinese DR Category:Military